Gojou Masaru
(Defender) |number = 5 (Teikoku) 25 (Zero) |element = Wood |team = *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zero' (co-coach; GO game) *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' |seiyuu = Nara Tooru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Episode 008 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 2}} Gojou Masaru ( ) is a defender for Teikoku Gakuen and also for Zero in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he plays as a defender for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"A mysterious man whose background is unknown. Not even his teammates can tell what he’s thinking. He is always smiling fearlessly, unleashing a unique aura."'' Appearance He has fair skin and brown hair with a curled bang. As well as a long face, a sharp nose and a huge and creepy smile. He also wears glasses. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is taller and his hair is longer. He also wears a white shirt and a dark blue coat and dark blue pants with a belt. Plot Season 1 His team lost in the Football Frontier preliminaries finals to Raimon by a score of 1-2. In the Nationals, his team was crushed by Zeus. Season 2 He appears along with his teammates to have a practice match against Raimon so Kidou, Endou and Domon could master Death Zone and later create Death Zone 2. Season 3 He watched the friendly match between Endou's team and Kidou's team in episode 127 along with his teammates. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in episode 21 when Kazemaru Ichirouta and Fudou Akio visited Teikoku Gakuen before the departure to Russia, for the FFI tournament. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He replaced one of the members of Zero, during the match against Raimon. Game appearance Chracter sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Masaru, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kibayama Douzan (Zero Adults's community master located at God Eden) *'Item': Shounen Soccer Hodai 5jou (少年サッカー法第5条, randomly dropped from either Heaven of Eden or Hell of Eden at Kousaka Yukie's taisen route) *'Player': Isogin (Holy Road Stadium's Community Master) *'Hissatsu': Gravity Point After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 5270 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gojou, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Rinno Fujiko *'Player': Mutou Genzou *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (皇帝ペンギンくん2号, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gojou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken outside the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken in the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in dorm car 3 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Megane' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'〇Megane〇 B' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Heaven of Eden' *'Hell of Eden' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Comical Megane' *'Dark Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Groves' *'Guard Stars' Trivia *Even though he only had a brief moment of screen time in Inazuma Eleven, he won the popularity poll on the Inazuma Eleven Official Website due to fans rigging the votes. *He makes a cameo appearance in the Danball Senki W anime, another game and show produced by Level-5. *As stated in Danball Senki W, he has a little brother. It's unknown if that also counts for Inazuma Eleven but is mostly likely. *He is the only person who stayed in Teikoku Gakuen after season 3 to appear in the GO series, probably due to popularity. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters